Teaching Lessions
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: When Bruce desides to live on the streets for awhile to understand how the real world works, Selina is there to help him out. She has a few teaching lessions up her sleeve. What are thease lessions and will he quit or keep going with the flow of things? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**My 50th story!**

This story has underage sex in it. I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Fox and Fox's Gotham in anyway.

* * *

It has been a few week since Bruce left Wayne manner to live on the streets. He already was involved in some kind of drug oppression by stealing their money with Selina. The weather for once was getting little wormer but not worm enough to not wear a jacket. Selina had a few other lessons up her sleeve and one of them was going to be taught now. The two broke into a nice home last night and where sleeping in two different bedrooms. Selina wanted to sleep with Bruce but that was not part of her lesson. The only person she slept with before she started living on the streets and that was Ivy. It was nothing sexual just two kids keeping each other warm. So there she stood in front of the foot of the bed wearing only her bra and panties where Bruce was sleeping in. She just looked at him as he slept. When Bruce woke his eyes widen on Selina's almost naked body. The young boy was slowly getting hard.

"Selina um why are you just in your bra and undies?"

"Time for part one of your lesson for today."

"What would that be?"

"Removing a girl's bra."

Selina made her way to the young boy and sat near him on the bed. She just looked at him like it was no big deal, but in fact he would be the first to see her naked body. Selina soon told Bruce what to do. With a shaky hand he followed her words. It took a few tries but he soon saw her non coved breasts and really got hard. Selina saw the lump under the covers and this made her smiled.

"Now time for the other half. Using sex to your advantage. I for one only make things sexually to get what I need on some people that seem to be difficult without having sex. However sometimes you need to do that. Luckily for me it never got that far, but it don't hurt for me to teach you this."

All Bruce could do is nod. He soon took everything in on what to do like it was nothing. He tried to talk seductively as possible as he looked into her eyes and moved his hands on her body. Bruce for one was a quick learner as she was starting to get turned on. This for one was a first for her. There was something about him that was different from the other boys she meet. She started to have feelings for him that was more then on a friend level. She for one can't have this happen to her. She is Cat and had a reputation to protect. However once Bruce kissed Selina that was it. The kiss turned into a passionate one. Their hands moved on each other's bodies soon enough Selina was on top of Bruce and his hands was soon on her ass. When the kiss broke she tossed the sheets off of him and started kissing on his neck before removing his shirt. Selina was impressed looking at Bruce's exposed chest. She soon started to rub it and Bruce just smiled. While she was touching his chest she placed his hands onto her breasts.

His hands where very genital. Soon she started to kiss her way down his chest slowly which caused him to moan. She just smiled and she removed more of the sheets exposing his tent up pants. She looked at Bruce and he just nodded. She smiled and slowly undid the button and pulled down his zipper.

Bruce lifted himself up so Selina can take off his pants with ease, but that's not all she took off in one motion. Bruce was soon naked with his six inches lying flat on his belly. Selina was amazed once again as she saw the size of Bruce's member. Her hand slowly grabbed it and began to stroke her first dick. She was glad the first boy she seen naked happen to be this one. As she continued to stroke his dick the more Bruce moaned. Bruce for one can't believe this was happing. Only in his jack off fanatics this can happen. As she jacked him off she started to rub his balls. Bruce's eyes soon closed only to feel wetness.

When he opened his eyes he saw Selina sucking him. Bruce just gave out a louder moan. This made her happy knowing she is doing a good job. So she started to suck little faster this time causing him to moan even more. She was glad she was making Bruce feel this way, but she most likely won't do this again to another guy. While she sucked away Bruce felt like he was close and was afraid what would happen if he came in her mouth so he told her he was about to cum. However she just kept on sucking until he shot his load into her mouth. She kept sucking and swallowing until every drop was gone. His cum did not taste bad at all for tasting cum for the first time. She soon crawled on top of him and they started to make out once again. She soon rolled off of him and looked into his eyes.

"How was that?"

"It was amazing Selina."

"Good there is still more."

With that she removed her panties and this caused Bruce to be hard once again.

Selina kissed Bruce once again that turned into making out. While she was nibbling on his ear she whispered to him on what to do next. Bruce's hand soon was rubbing Selina's pussy and it did not take long for her to moan. His fingers soon slipped in and she moaned even more for him to go in deeper and move his hand faster. As she moaned she started to nibble on his ear once again then whispered into it to tell him what to do next and how to do it. Bruce took a deep breath before kissing his way down onto Selina's body. He started on her neck. He softly kissed it and he slowly made his way down to her breasts where he sucked on the left nipple while playing with the other breast before doing the same to the other one. She could not help but to moan. Bruce was indeed a fast learner. He soon was at her pelvic aria and just looked up into her eyes. She just smiled and gave a small nod. Bruce looked at her pussy and took a deep breath before sliding his tong into her pussy.

Selina gave out another moan this time this lasted longer. His tong was amazing and she was soon on edge. Before she knew it she squirted into and onto Bruce's mouth. He was caught off guard but did not mind the taste. He went after her pussy again and tried to make her squirt once again. It did not take long for her to do so. She picked up his head and the two of them one again made out. The two just smiled at each other. Selina once again whispered into Bruce's ear. His eyes widen and soon he was on his back. Selina was now on top of him and aimed his dick into her wet pussy. The two kids quickly moaned. The fucking went slow at firs but soon Selina picked up her pace causing them to moan loudly. Selina flipped them around so she was now on her back and let Bruce take control.

As the two counted to fuck they moaned and started to make out once again. She soon begged for him to fuck her faster and harder. Once he did that she started to squirt once again. This just made him fuck the girl he had a crush on even faster. He just hope this won't be the last time they fucked. There was something about her the rich boy liked. As for Selina her feelings for Bruce was coming out more. Even though she told him this was one of her teaching lessons deep down inside it was not. She wanted this, but did not want to tell him. Selina squirted one more time before Bruce was on his edge. He knew about sex then he lead on and if he came in her she most likely get pregnant. The two were too young to be parents and knew they most likely give it up for an adoption. He could not think about having her abort the child. Once he was even closer on edge he pulled out and shot his load onto her chest. His cum also hit her face and got into her hair. He soon collapsed on her and they kissed before he rolling off of her. The two just looked at each other and smiled.

"That was amazing Selina."

"It was kid and I have more to teach you. But right now let's just rest."

* * *

 **How is the story so far? There is one more chapter left unless I get a request to keep going with it. Please let me know your thoughts by a review that's open to all. Or you can MP me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harder. Yah that's right fuck my ass. Mmmmm make me squirt Bruce oh yah I'm getting close. Aaaaaaaaa!" Selina soon was squirting onto the bed while Bruce kept fucking.

Once she was done squirting Bruce rubbed her wet pussy and then he bring it to his lips where he tasted her juices. This put him over the edge as he quickly pulled out and came onto her back.

"That was great Bruce let's leave before the owners come back."

The two were quickly dressed and walking in the alleyways. Selina was planning on something else but had no clue how Bruce will take it. She had no clue what will be his limit. The two soon entered a rundown building. Inside was like entering a sifi spaceship. There was flashing lights and tubs on the ceiling and walls. There where tables full of electronic parts as well as spare parts to things. There was even some weird looking gadgets on the table. Bruce just looked around while Selina just kept walking.

"So why are we here?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"So are we here to steal something or what?"

"You will see."

A boy about Bruce's age soon showed up from the other side of the room.

"Hello Cat what brings you in today? Who is your friend?"

This is Bruce Wayne

"So this is the Wayne kid. So welcome to my shop."

"What do you even do here?"

"He events stuff."

"That's right and I'm very good at it. Like this for instance."

The boy walks over to ta table and pics up a medium size box with hooks at the top of it.

"This is a grappling hook launcher this thing can go up to a second story. I still have to work out the bugs and find a way to make it smaller. Where are my manners I'm Max by the way. So Cat what brings you here? I know it's not for my invitations as you can easily take care of yourself."

"Well I'm teaching Bruce some things about the streets so he can face the real world."

"Well ok, but where do I fit in all of this?"

"Bruce here is going to suck you off and get fucked by you."

"I am?" Max said while Bruce said "He is." At the same time.

"I hardly turn down a free chance to get my rocks off. Its free right? But any ways is this you know little much? It's one thing if he was gay or even bi."

"He has to know that there is the other side of sex."

"I'm right here you know, and don't I have a say if I want to suck a dick or get fucked by one?"

"Lesson kid this is the dark side of using your body to get what you need. Sometimes you have to have sex with the same sex."

"Why don't he just suck on a dildo and use it on his ass. It would be like the same."

"Yah why can't I do that even if I'm not fully down having sex with another boy."

'You wanted to live on the streets and this what happens on them."

Bruce sighs. If I must I must I guess."

Bruce was soon on his knees waiting for Max's dick. Max just looked at Bruce and then Selina. He too sighed before undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. This was the first time he seen a dick. Bruce looked up at Max and then looked at Selina.

"Come on Max tell him what to do."

"First you grab hold of my dick and start to jack it off until it's hard. Once it's hard you just put it in your mouth and bob up and down on it."

"Yah Bruce just do what I have done to you."

Bruce soon did what he was told and tried to copy what Selina had done to him. Bruce started sucking slow at first but went faster as he went at it. Max started to moan and soon Bruce stopped sucking. He started to lick the shaft a few times before sucking onto Max's sack. Max just kept moaning wile this was going on. Max was getting close to the edge and did not know if he should cum in Bruce's mouth or not.

"I'm going to cum."

"You better swallow kid so you know what cum taste like and lots of times you would need to swallow."

Bruce started to suck faster and faster until Max shot his load into Bruce's mouth. Max slowly pulled out of Bruce's mouth. Bruce knew what is going to happen next. He got up and looked at Max.

"Just pull down your pants and boxers down then bend over the table over here."

Once Bruce's bare ass was exposed Max can't help to staring at the nice ass of Bruce. Max was soon on his knees looking closely at Bruce's ass.

"I'm going to get you ready. It might feel weird but all this is normal. I don't have any lube so I'm going to use my spit."

Max was soon rimming Bruce which caused Bruce to moan and get hard. Once Bruce was nice and wet a finger entered his hole and was quickly being finger fucked. One finger became two then three. Bruce thought he would hat this but instead he enjoyed it. Max's fingers pulled out of him and he knew what is going to happen next. Bruce gave out a long moan as Max slid his dick into him. Max went very slowly and left his dick into Bruce for a while so he could get used to it.

Max then started to slowly move in and out of him causing Bruce to moan. Soon Max was going little faster and harder. At one point he was really fucking the rich boy. Bruce can't help moan and even love the feeling. He never thought it will feel this good at all. However he can't just beg for more even if he wanted to. He had a reputation to protect. Max was soon on edge and Bruce really wanted to jack off right now but decided not to. After two final thrusts Max shot his load into Bruce's ass. Max left his dick in for a little while before pulling out slowly.

While this was going on Selina was playing with herself and had squirted a few times. Once the boys where done having sex she came up to Bruce and sucked on his dick until he came into her mouth. The two soon made out with Bruce tasting his own cum.

"There is one more thing to teach you today."

"What would that be?" Bruce and max said in unison.

"You two have to kiss."

Bruce just looked at Selina shaking his head. He already sucked a dick and been fucked so this was nothing."

For the first time Bruce had his first kiss with a boy, but it was not just any kiss it was make out one. A week later Bruce and Selina find themselves on top of a roof with a bag full of moony and doing a running jump to the other side.

End

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
